


Sweater Weather

by earltealord



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Movie Night, Pumpkin carving, i legit just had this idea, scary movie night, this fic is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: Prompto shivered against the wind walking toward campus for his first class, he kicks himself for completely forgetting to wear layers today. Although he wasn’t expecting it to be this cold on the first of October, usually they’re still dressing like summer well into the month until the actual equinox, but Fall has hit them hard and fast. And all Prompto has to wear is a flimsy flannel shirt he’s had forever, not that it helps him any.-Noct and Prompto's fall traditions and some fun pumpkin carving





	Sweater Weather

Prompto shivered against the wind walking toward campus for his first class, he kicks himself for completely forgetting to wear layers today. Although he wasn’t expecting it to be this cold on the first of October, usually they’re still dressing like summer well into the month until the actual equinox, but Fall has hit them hard and fast. And all Prompto has to wear is a flimsy flannel shirt he’s had forever, not that it helps him any. 

He sighs in relief and immediately heads toward the cafeteria once he’s inside, beelining for the actual built in cafe the added to the campus and he blesses whatever building manager had that idea because he really needs a hot chocolate to defrost him from the chill winds. 

In all honesty, he really should start paying attention to the weather app on his phone, or make use of the handy voice-to-text feature that allows him to just ask his phone a myriad of questions only to receive an answer from the internet read out to him. There is maybe a lot of things he could have done, but here he is still shivering waiting in line for a cheap hot chocolate.

He’s still lost in thought about maybe going to the campus store just to buy a sweater to walk home in when his boyfriend appears behind him with a lopsided smiles, “You know it’s barely fifty degrees today what the hell are you doing in only a shirt?” Noct asks as the line moves forward.

Prompto laughs, thoughts interrupted, “Okay, well to be fair, it  _ looked  _ warm out,” Prompto smiles back, “S’not like i had a sweater to wear anyway.”

Noct eyes him, and Prompto knows what’s going unsaid, “Okay, okay…. So I have your sweaters that I borrowed-”

“That you  _ stole _ ,” Noctis corrects him, smiling at him playfully.

“Okay, you graciously gave your boyfriend to wear,” Prompto shoots back, “You never took them back.”

“Prompto you’re hoarding them,” Noct shakes his head, “And yet you don’t wear them when you should.”

Prompto giggles, and places a swift kiss to Noct’s cheek moving ahead to finally order, stepping aside to wait for his drink watching Noct order his. “Okay, so I admit I’m dumb for just wearing a shirt. I’ll probably just buy something from the store, not like I leave the building today anyway.” Prompto continues, grabbing for Noct’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I’d offer you mine, but….” Noct smiles, “I don’t think I’d get it back.”

“I’m not  _ thaaaat _ bad,” Prompto laughs, grabbing his hot chocolate after the his name is called and the drink is placed on the counter.

“Mhmm,” Noct hums in sarcastic agreement, doing the same as his drink comes to the pass, “Oh yeah that reminds me.” he starts as they start heading toward their first class-well Prompto’s but Noct always walks him. 

“Hmm?” Prompto noises out, looking to him from the lid of his drink.

“Iggy got us some pumpkins the other day,” Noct smiles ear to ear.

“And?”

“Dude, meaning we can carve them, Jack O’ Lanterns and stuff,” Noct nudges him slightly with his shoulder, chuckling.

“Oh yeah right,” Prompto says at the sudden realization, “Noct you live on the top floor of a very expensive apartment, why do you wanna decorate it with some crappy Jack O’ Lanterns?” he asks, speaking once more to question, “And does me stealing your sweaters remind you of that?”

“So you  _ are  _ stealing them?” Noct pulls off a crooked smug smile, he laughs when Prompto nudges him, “No just like fall stuff, cold weather things. We can cuddle on the couch watching scary movies afterwards if you want?”

“Noct, you are the fucking cheesiest,” Prompto can’t help but smile, if anything, he loves the cold weather months simply for that reason, getting to cuddle against Noct and  _ not  _ feel like dying is one of his favorite things. 

Noct laughs once more, “C’mon Prom, you know you love it.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna go to class smiling like an idiot ‘cause of you,” Prompto replies, only slightly complaining.

“Fine,” Noct sighs, letting go of the blond’s hand placing a quick kiss to his lips, see you for lunch yeah?”

Prompto fights the urge to press on, but nods swiftly, Noct has tasted like Mocha he had been drinking, “Yeah, lunch,” Prompto smiles.

“Oh yeah, and Pumpkin carving’s this weekend, hope you don’t have plans.”

“You know I don’t,” Prompto lets out a laugh and steals a kiss before retreating into his classroom, surely leaving Noct as desperate for more as he was. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Noct, this is gross and I hate you,” Prompto grunts dragging mushy orange guts from the gourd infront of him.

“Have you never carved a pumpkin before?” Noct asks, plopping down a pile of guts in a bowl-Noct had said he was going to sort the seeds out for later. 

“No? Have you?” Prompto grimaces, as his sleeve starts inching down toward the mess in and around the pumpkin.

“Yeah, Dad and I loved doing it during the fall,” Noct stopped to ponder, “Okay well.. I liked doing it more than he did, but you know…. Semantics.”

“And not once did you.... Think this was gross in like anyway?” Prompto scoffed a laugh retrieved his hands from the mess and held them up like a doctor in surgery.

“I mean, at first yeah, but it’s fine once you get used to it?” Noct shrugged continuing to gut his pumpkin, cleaning it thoroughly. Prompto groaned again, and Noct returned it with a laugh, “Okay drama queen I can gut yours for you, just wash your hands and go look for stencils.”

Prompto smiled and placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “Thanks babe, love you,” he said going for the kitchen sink to wash off the rest of the pumpkin guck on his arms.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Prompto went for Noct’s laptop and starting looking at stencils for their pumpkins, as he scrolled only the sound of Noct scraping out the guts was heard. It was like this for some while before Prompto spoke up, “Hey Noct?” 

Noct returned with a hum, “Do you know what you want?”  
“Ehhh, I usually free hand,” he responded, dumping the rest of the guts into the bowl and went to the kitchen.

“Free hand? What?” Prompto perked up looking to his boyfriend, “I didn’t know you could draw?”

“I can’t really? But Gladio says i can do some really spooky shit, so I practice…”

“On the pumpkin,” Prompto looked from him to the hallowed out gourd.

“‘Tis the season’ right?” Noct gave a lopsided smile.

“Pretty sure that’s for christmas Noct,” Prompto laughed, getting up from the chair and going to the wireless printer to retrieve his stencil.

“It works for any holiday really,” Noct shrugged, grabbing a sharpie and starting to sketch out something that looked pretty abstract.

They a good hour working on their pumpkins, joking as they worked and true to his word, Noctis produced something that was probably far too creepy for its own good. “Oh wow, you weren’t kidding.” Prompto commented examining Noct’s work.

“Like I said, ‘Tis the season’” He laughed, setting a led candle into the hollow of the pumpkin, putting one into Prompto’s as well.

“Mine looks like it was done by a preschooler,” Prompto laughed, he had chosen a classic, just the normal face of a lantern, it was suggested to do for beginners like him.

“I mean this  _ is  _ your first time, not like you would start off doing something like this,” he gestured to his pumpkin.

“You  _ really  _ should think of making this a career,” Prompto smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“What? Professional pumpkin carving? I mean yeah maybe… I’ll have so many fans,” Noct chuckled, bringing Prompto closer by the waist.

“Shit, I’ll be your first groupie,” Prompto laughed.

Noct cut off the laughter bringing his lips to the blond’s, which in turn Prompto pressed forward letting out a soft moan, urging his boyfriend. Noct pulled back laughing, “Okay you proved your point,” he said pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead after seeing him pout, “I didn’t know carving pumpkins was such a turn on.”

“You’re a turn on,” Prompto mumbled under his breath.

Noct barely held back his laughter, “C’mon, let’s go set this outside, then we can start up the first movie.”

Prompto sighed, and slid back, grabbing his pumpkin, Noct laughed again, “Babe, you’re sleeping over,” He smiled, knowing there would be time for time for other stuff later, “You have to promise to watch the movie okay?”

“You know i hate horrors,” Prompto grumbled, following Noct to his patio, glad Noct had  _ lent  _ him another one of his sweaters- that he was most likely not getting back-as the crisp cool wind blew to dishevel their hair. 

Noct leant down to position the pumpkins to face inward toward the rest of the apartment, “Yeah, well that’s really all that’s in season, plus gives you an extra excuse to cuddle against me,” Noct grinned, taking Prompto’s pumpkin and setting it near his.

“That your usual tactic? Is that how you got me into your arms our first halloween?” Prompto jokingly interrogated, “Noct that’s scandalous!”

Noct made to stand, still wearing that crooked grin from earlier and he wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, “Can you blame me? You’re cute when you’re scared.”

“Noct the first movie we watched together was a paranormal film! A Very Realistic One at That!” Prompto complained, “How was I not supposed to freak out?? I’m pretty sure I’m still freaked out by that one.”

“Yeah well, I could have shown you the Grudge,” Noct laughed, before contemplating, “I think I have it actually.”

“Nope!” Prompto cut in, shaking his head, “Noct I want to be able to  _ sleep  _ tonight!”

“I mean if it helps….” Noct insinuated, laughing as Prompto hit his chest, “Fiiiine, we’ll save the Grudge for closer to halloween.”

“How about not at all,” the blond twisted his mouth.

“You have to see it at least once,” Noct smiled at his boyfriend.

“Nope definitely not,” Prompto shook his head.

At that Noct laughed letting it drop, moving to lead Prompto back into the living room, gathering some fleece blankets from the hamper and place them on the couch. He went to sort through his movie collection and told Prompto to make popcorn and hot drinks. After they got everything together, and the table cleaned as a forethought, the snuggled close together on the couch, starting their first movie. Noct had always started their movie nights slow, getting to the really spooky stuff later in the night.

Usually they started with halloween themed movies, raging between kid oriented and more pg-13, as the sun set, he would shift toward the psycho thriller easy Prompto into the genre, once the sun would go down and there was no lights except that of the television in front of them, he would bring out the really scary stuff, always thrilled when a certain jump scare would send Prompto against his chest. They always shared laughs after and put on some feel good movie after which they either passed out or made out to, and Prompto would relax from the nerves the movies would set off in him. They were usually good nights, and Prompto would stay over huddle close to him either in one of Noct’s sweaters or in nothing at all, had they made enough effort to travel back to his room. Either way, their fall weekends would mostly just consist of this tradition, barring any midterms that needed studying for or tests that were scheduled.

Fall was one of their favorite seasons for so many reasons, and it was mostly because of this. 

After their final scary movie of the night, Prompto settled back away from Noct’s chest, whimpering a soft, ‘Noct.’

Noct laughed and put on the stupid feel good movie almost immediately afterward, and snuggled Prompto closer. Prompto laughed, and settled in trying to make a point of watching the movie this time. Well, that is until Noct was pushing him back against the couch and kissing at his throat, and after that it was really hard to pay attention. They  _ had _ said they would after all, it was like a loose promise really. Not that Prompto was fighting it.

 

He found himself awake the next morning still on the couch, cuddled against Noct’s form behind him, shivering as the fleece they were cuddled in pooled around bare hips, he immediately grabbed for the blanket and pulled it up to their shoulders, relaxing as the warmth collected from their body heat. Yeah, cold weather months were the best for this.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spur of the moment fic/drabble i guess?? I really got into the fall/autumn mood and I really wanted some Hot Chocolate really. But really, I love fall a lot.
> 
> Also if you're wondering about my other fics going on right now, I am planning on continuing them, they just required a lot right now and I am back in school so my schedule is pretty full with classes and homework right now but once i get a schedule down to get everything into a schedule, I will definitely be continuing them.
> 
> That said! Thank you so much for reading this short little fic and I appreciate all the kudos and comments!  
> If you want to follow me else where and see what i'm up to feel free to follow me on Tumblr @earltealord!


End file.
